Rodia/Leyendas
Rodia, un planeta industrial en el sistema Tyrius del Borde Exterior, era el mundo natal de los Rodianos. Descripción thumb|230px|right|Hábitats abovedados en Rodia. Rodia era un planeta húmedo y caluroso cubierto de densas selvas tropicales y grandes ciudades con áreas industriales. Una gran área del planeta estaba cubierta de océanos y parece que había dos regiones polares en latitudes extremas. Un cuerpo de agua conocido era el Mar Wesessa, donde se localizaban las Islas An'yettu. Los Rodianos construyeron sus ciudades en las vías fluviales y las protegieron con escudos ambientales, cúpulas de burbujas que rodeaban todas las estructuras del habitad y permitían la entrada y salida de vehículos y naves Estas cúpulas también protegían de las temperaturas extremas del planeta. Las dos ciudades más importantes del planeta eran Ciudad Ecuador e Iskaayuma, que fueron las capitales planetarias en distintos periodos de la historia de Rodia. Ciudad Ecuador fue la capital tradicional hasta que Navik el Rojo usurpó el control del planeta y movió la capital a Iskayuma, donde estaba establecido su clan. Dos continentes conocidos eran Encheeko y Betu. Las selvas de Rodia solía albergar una gran variedad de flora y fauna que se extinguieron o estuvieron en peligro de hacerlo a través de los milenios mientras los rodianos mejoraron su tecnología e incrementaron su población. Los karstag rodianos, newoongall y ghest eran depredadores nativos de Rodia. Como el terreno selvático no era apto para propósitos agrícolas, muchos rodianos fueron obligados a cazar para mantenerse a sí mismos y a sus comunidades. Historia Historia temprana Rodia fue originalmente habitado por lagartijas que habitaban en las rocas y desarrollaron armas y herramientas para ayudar a su supervivencia. Con el tiempo, estas evolucionaron convirtiéndose en los inteligentes Rodianos, quienes se convirtieron en cazadores brutales para sobrevivir entre la peligrosa vida silvestre del planeta. A medida que desarrollaron tecnología avanzada, comenzaron a exterminar a las otras formas de vida del planeta a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Eventualmente, todos los depredadores que amenazaban a los Rodianos fueron llevados a la extinción, y los Rodianos comenzaron a cazarse unos a otros, encontrando o inventado excusas para declarar la guerra y dejando residuos en el entorno de su planeta natal en el proceso. Mientras la sociedad rodiana se desarrollaba y su tecnología mejoraba, todo Rodia estaba dominado por un puñado de clanes grandes y poderosos, que habían eliminado o esclavizado a sus vecinos más pequeños. El líder del clan más poderoso, el Clan Soammei, eventualmente se proclamó ''Inta'si'rin'na, o Gran Protector de los rodianos. A través del resto de la historia rodiana, el título de Gran Protector cambió de clan a clan mientras cambiaban las lealtades de poder. Los Grande Protectores gobernaron Rodia como dictadores. Descubrimiento y unión a la República Cuando los exploradores de la República Galáctica llegaron a Rodia, el ecosistema del planeta estaba a punto de sufrir daños irreparables. Los Rodianos cazaron a los recién llegados hasta que su Gran Protector, al reconocer la posibilidad de encontrar nuevas presas para cazar fuera de su planeta, llamó a detener la violencia. Se implementó una nueva política; el Gran Protector declaró que a los mejores cazadores, cuyo exito había sido probado en varios concursos gladiatoriales y cacerías, se les permitiría dejar el planeta para trabajar como cazarrecompensas, mercenarios, esclavizadores y ocupaciones similares. La Unión de Cazadores del Gran Protector, o Goa-Ato, instituyó premios anuales (o Atiang) para los mejores cazadores, con categorías como "Mejor Tirador", "Pista más Larga" y "Captura Más Notoria". Los Rodianos finalmente se unieron a la República, fascinados por sus naves y armas. Para el 15.000 ABY, Rodia estaba dentro del espacio que se consideraba como bien explorado, y con el tiempo, los servicios de rastreadores Rodianos se convirtieron en una exportación popular. La demanda de armas condujo a una mayor industrialización, especialmente alrededor de la megalópolis Ciudad Ecuador. Los dramas Rodianos también ganaron popularidad; El Teatro Rodiano comenzó como una simple serie de peleas coreografiadas, apoyado por el Gran Protector Harido Kavila como una manera en que los rodianos ventilaran su agresión, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en una vibrante, aunque violenta, tradición teatral. Aunque no era una profesión tan honrada como la caza, cada clan tenía por lo menos una compañía de actores que actuaban las leyendas del clan. Aunque los actores tenían prohibido buscar directamente poder político, el drama se convirtió en una manera aceptable para que los elementos disidentes desafiaran ideas establecidas. Algunos Rodianos abandonaron ilegalmente su planeta natal buscando refugio de las disputas entre clanes, viajando libremente por la Galaxia encontrando trabajas en una variedad de profesiones, desde pacíficos comerciantes y técnicos hasta traficantes de armas y secuaces criminales. Si bien las autoridades de Rodia trataban a los Rodianos que nacían en otras partes como si fueran ciudadanos galácticos extranjeros, a los inmigrantes ilegales generalmente no se les permitía volver a Rodia (aunque algunos usaban documentos falsos o legales para exigir estado de extranjeros). thumb|left|230px|Una [[Crucero clase Consular (Carguero c70 reacondicionado)|fragata de la República sobre Rodiaen el 22 ABY.]] Durante la Gran Guerra Sith, una alianza de Sith y Mandalorianos ganó una victoria en Rodia. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, Rodia permaneció neutral, pero durante la Guerra Civil Jedi fue arrastrado al conflicto. Las fuerzas Sith intentaron destruir el planeta usando la masiva potencia de fuego de su flota creada por la Forja Estelar, con la esperanza de negarle a la República Galáctica su mayor fuente de exploradores. Pero los Jedi descubrieron el plan y le indicaron a la flota de la República que los ayudara. La Batalla de Rodia fue una batalla importante de la Guerra Civil Jedi, y después de que la República expulsara a la flota Sith, Rodia se unió oficialmente a la guerra en el lado de la República, aunque mercenarios Rodianos seguían trabajando para los Sith y otras facciones. Después de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, Rodia fue anexado por el Imperio Sith bajo el parcial Tratado de Coruscant. Esto fue recibido con mucha amargura e indignación por el Embajador Rodiano Mareesh, quien lo vio como una traición por parte de la República. Durante los últimos días de la República, el planeta fue representado en el Senado Galáctico por Onaconda Farr, quien después fue nombrado en el Comité Leal mientras la Crisis Separatista empeoraba. En algún momento durante las Guerras Clon, él traicionó a la Senadora Padmé Amidala al atraerla a Rodia hacia las garras de su antiguo enemigo, el virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray, a cambio del envió der suministros que la República no podía enviarle a su planeta. Más tarde se dio cuenta de su error y la ayudó a escapar. A partir de entonces, Rodia se mantuvo leal a la República, aunque estuvo cerca de las líneas de batalla, por lo que su pueblo paso hambre. Rodia nunca fue amenazada directamente por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, aunque el Conde Dooku enviaba con frecuencia negociadores a la ciudad Iskaayuma. Más tarde durante la guerra, Farr sobornó a Ronet Coorr para que desviara las fuerzas navales de Iseno a Rodia en lugar de a Duro, lo que trajo como resultado que Duro fuera tomado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en la Operación Lanza de Durge. Farr se vio obligado a renunciar en desgracia. thumb|200px|[[Navik|Navik el Rojo, Gran Protector de Rodia.]] El gobierno Imperial y el golpe de Navik Después de que las Guerras Clon concluyeran en el 19 ABY, la República Galáctica se reorganizó en el Imperio Galáctico. Rodia y su población se salvaron de la esclavitud bajo el nuevo régimen debido a la demanda del Imperio de cazarrecompensas. En el 17 ABY, Rodia experimentó un golpe interno cuando Navik el Rojo del Clan Chattza derroto a sus rivales en una serie de campañas feroces que abarco varios sistemas estelares. Después de lograr la victoria, se nombró Gran protector e hizo de su ciudad natal, Iskaayuma, la nueva sede del gobierno. Bajo el gobierno de Navik, Rodia se convirtió en un puerto comercial más libre y en una potencia económica emergente. Navik también endureció las restricciones de emigración y construyó vínculos con el Sol Negro y el Imperio Galáctico. Navik persiguió despiadadamente a sus rivales, condenando a todo el Clan Tetsu a la muerte. Incluso los refugiados de Tetsu fuera de Rodia, como Greedo el Viejo y su familia, fueron perseguidos por los cazadores Chattza. Cuando la Nueva República subió al poder, Navik representó a Rodia en el Senado de la Nueva República hasta que el planeta fue invadido y conquistado por los yuuzhan vong durante su invasión. Conquista Yuuzhan Vong y más allá Durante su invasión a la galaxia, los yuuzhan vong invadieron Rodia para cortar la porción exterior del Corredor Corelliano. Como en muchos mundos, los conquistadores yuuzhan vong comenzaron a esclavizar a la población. Los invasores alienígenas planearon convertir a sus cautivos rodianos en letales bestias de guerra, bajo la dirección del Modelador Maestro Taug Molou. Él tomó a sus sujetos experimentales rodianos a nivel celular, reensamblando su código genético con partes de otras criaturas. El experimento resultó en la creación de los Vagh Rodiek, bestias guerreras sin mente que se movían en patas como de cangrejo con largas y afiladas guadañas de hueso de medio metro de largo en vez de brazos. Las espinas naturales de la cabeza rodiana fueron mutadas a plumas con filo de navaja. Rodia en sí estaba terraformado, con flores carmesí del tamaño de un carguero que se cernían sobre el paisaje. Nuevamente, los Rodianos que pudieron escapar de Rodia se convirtieron en refugiados de una persecución. Los rodianos pudieron volver a Rodia después de la guerra y fueron representados en el Senado de la Alianza Galáctica por Moog Ulur. La terraformación yuuzhan vong convirtió a Rodia en uno de los planetas más peligrosos de la galaxia, llenando sus selvas con depredadores mortales previamente desconocidos. En una práctica ya vista en Daluuj y otros mundos, los yuuzhan vong también se mudaron a Rodia, formando una de las poblaciones yuuzhan vong más grandes conocidas en la galaxia. Durante los siguientes cien años, los Rodianos habían revelado los nuevos peligros en el mundo y se habían convertido en cazadores más hábiles. Bajo el gobierno del Imperio Sith liderado por Darth Krayt, el planeta reclamo más recompensas Jedi que ningún otro, ganándose un trato favorable de Darth Krayt. Detrás de escena El Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook dice que Rodia sólo tiene dos lunas, pero esto después fue corregido a cuatro en su Errata and Official Clarifications. Anteriormente, fue confirmado que Rodia era un planeta del Borde Medio. En 2008, la serie de televisión Star Wars: The Clone Wars cambió a Rodia de ser un mundo del Borde Medio a ser uno del Borde Exterior. The Essential Atlas, lanzado en 2009, también declaró que Rodia era un planeta del Borde Exterior. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Price of Business'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * *''Path of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * * * * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Shadow Games'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * * * * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * * * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.32'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 3'' (remake) *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * }} Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Lugares de Rodia Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas selváticos